


Child of the Abbey

by Mantabel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Prince Ben Solo, Rey is a virgin, Rey is kind of adoptive, Romance, Sexual Content, inspired by Ophelia trailer and gifs, medieval time, not really because she'll be a queen, reylo freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantabel/pseuds/Mantabel
Summary: Medieval Reylo fic inspired by Ophelia trailer.





	Child of the Abbey

Rey was no one. She born from nothing, came from nothing, and was nothing. There was no note that was left with her when she was found, merely three years old with her face stained with tears as she cries out towards the woods for a mother who was long gone. Abandon at the steps of a church at a very young age, she was told that should never amount to anything, but a farmer’s wife, if God would allow it. A child of the forest, they had called her, when had abandon her chores and lessons to play in the near by woods. She would explore caves and rivers to find flowers and leaves to her fancy. Perhaps she had hope to reunite with the mother who had long left her. She would come back to the abbey covered in mud and twigs and would be scolded by the sisters for being a mess. In the ruins of an abandon castle, she would find the few wild flowers that would grow. Undoing the braids and buns the horrid nuns would fuss and pull into, she would allow her chestnut locks to flow down her back before forming new braid, twining her flowers into her locks. She would play the fairy of the valley and look after the creatures that would visit in spring like the deer or the fox or the robin or the barn cat. Sometimes she would make crowns out of the flowers and pretend to a queen. She would never be tamed as Father Luke Skywalker looked upon the curious child.

He had come to the abbey when Rey was still very young, but he would often teach her have the creature she saw or the plants she picked. She was a bright child with a mind for curiosity and a heart that was filled with longing. She wished to belong, but it was clear the sisters of this abbey had no tolerance for her. 

“She is a menace,” complained one of sister.

“We should send her away,” said another.

“She is a curse of the Devil,” warned the mother superior, “It would be best to send her away.”

He stroke his aging bread as he watched from his office as the young girl had fun chasing the old yellow cat while the old collie looked on. 

“She has quite a knack for finding joy in bleak places,” he said as he walked to his desk and began to pen a letter.

The girl was nearing her sixteenth birthday and perhaps she would be the thing that his sister had been looking for.

A carriage with gold trimming and six horsemen lined on each side approached the abbey. Rey watched as the approached the gates. She was informed by the sisters that they were to receive a visit from some very important guest. So Rey was mean to scrub every inch of dirty off of her. Any part of her that was found dirty, the nuns would send her back to wash all over again. Her long chestnut locks were done up in a traditional bun as she wore an itchy wool dress. It was the only one she had not ripped from her many adventures in the woods. Each horse was of white or brown with one exception, the single black rider in front of the horse drawn carriage. Rey felt her heart race when she looked upon the tall figure on the black horse. He was pale with high cheek bones and black hair. When he dismounted from his horse, it was clear to her that he was a man of great height. He dressed like death from his trousers to his tunic to his cape and glove were all black. As he stepped closer, she could see that he had full lips, angular nose and a scatter of moles that seem to heighten his handsome features. Rey had only known of Father Luke, but seeing this man did things to her. She was feeling things that she had never felt before. She was freighted, but intrigued all the same. Her heart began to race and she thought of what it would be like to kiss him. He eyed Rey dangerous close as the nun next her nudged her to curtsey. She fumbled briefly as she tugged her leg behind her and stretched out the brown dress she wore before meeting the intense gaze of this new stranger. She wobbled slightly as she came back up and turned her gaze back to the gravel beneath them. Of course someone with a rich air about them would judge her.

“Ben,” came a crisp feminine voice, “mind your manners for one day you’ll be king.”

Rey’s heart stopped as she looked back up at the glare face. He let out a sigh and graceful bent at the waist before taking her hand. He placed a gentle kiss at the back of it which made her blush, surely her face was red as a tomato.

“Sister, nephew, Han,” Father Luke greeted their royal guest with warm hugs and a pleasant smile.

“This is the girl?” the woman a royal blue gown fawned over Rey as she looked her up and down.

Rey stood a gasp to see the royal family in front of her. She had seen a portrait of them in Father Luke’s office and spied on it many a times. The royal pair, King Han Solo and Queen Leia Organa Solo, had come off as a happy pair to her. There was clear admiration between the two of them. She had heard to story of the arranged marriage between the scoundrel turned valiant war hero and the last princess of Alderaan. She had only known what little Father Luke had been willing to tell her. However the king and queen seemed to be studying her closely as their son circled her like a vulture.

“She’s far too skinny,” he sneered, “and look at all those freckles.”

“Ben, mind your manners,” Han said, “This a place of God. Perhaps it’s best not to upset him.”

The young prince rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the grounds around him.

Leia knelt closer towards and studied her a bit more. Her eyes started at Rey’s hairline and moved across her forehead. They traced the point of her nose and looked upon her youthful cheeks. She seemed to have spotted every single freckle that spotted her face, but she truly smile when her warm chocolate eyes met Rey’s hazel ones. She reached out a hand and cupped Rey’s face, stroking her cheek in a loving manner as the way a mother would comfort a child. Rey had never felt such a warm, loving gesture as this and was taken back. She nearly melted into her touch before the queen stood up and took Rey’s hand, despite the obvious glare she was receiving from the prince.

“Come, Rey, show me around,” she said sweetly.

Rey never felt more honored as she walked to royal family around the abbey. She showed them the gardens, the kitchen, the church and beyond the wall. Leia’s hand never left Rey’s as she pointed out the woods she loved to play in or the valley where she created her own stories and adventures. When they got to her chambers, Leia dismissed the king and son to spend time with Father Luke. Soon it was just the two of them in small room. It held nothing, but a small cot with a cross overhead and a small window from the outside. Next to the bed with a small table that held a bible and a candle, but Rey share with Leia her personal journal from under the small mattress. She showed all of the pressed flowers and leaves she had collected over her time in the abbey, which continue to make the queen smile.

“You are such a clever girl,” she cooed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Rey’s ear. Upon closing the book, she turned to the girl in a very serious manner, but still maintaining a soft look.

“Do you know who we are, Rey?”

“You are the royal Solo family of Naboo,” she simply said, “I am to be on my best behavior when I’m with you… have I done something wrong?”

“No, love,” Leia continued as she took her hand, “No, you have been wonderful. The most wonderful young lady I’ve met. You see, Father Luke and I are brother and sister. Luke was meant to be rightful heir to the throne, but felt no true draw to it and felt that his call was to a higher being. So, that responsibility fell onto me. I married a brave warrior who governs our kingdom side by side and we have a son. He will be next in line to rule. When it comes that time, he will need a wife.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Rey answered.

“Luke… Father Luke wrote to the king and I about you. He told us of your story and your legacy. You are a descant of a lord by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is a strong family filled with scholars and warriors. Rey, if you’ll let me, I would like to take you back with us to Naboo, where you’ll get the best teachings, finest of clothes, and never have to know hunger again. You’ll grow up along side Ben and then one day, you’ll marry him.”

“Marry?” Rey stood up and began to pace, “but who will be here to mind the gardens or feed the hens? Is this a punishment for being a wicked girl?” She began to panic, “Your majesty, if I have done anything to offend…”

“No, my dear child,” Leia said and pulled her into a warm hug. Rey inhaled the wonderful scent of rose and mint on the queen’s clothes. She felt a hand rub her back in a soothing manner and tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

“Perhaps it may have been too seen to have said something like that,” the queen whispered into her hair, before pulling away to meet Rey’s gaze, “I merely want to give you what is deserving of your birth right. Unless you wish to stay in the abbey, then I’ll not press any further.”

Rey looked around her small bedroom. It was truly a bleak and sad setting before she turned her eyes back on the queen. She looked upon her as a loving mother would with concern for her child. She then thought of the forest, where her own mother had disappeared many years ago. There was a hope that she would return, but the chance to start life a new, Rey did not want to miss this chance. Perhaps her mother would find her one day when she was queen or she could have the power to have knights find her for her. Tears began to well up in Rey’s eye as the queen looked concern. Her thumbs brushed away a few stray ones that fell, before Rey threw herself at Leia.

“Yes, I will go with you.”

The ride back to the palace took three days. By the time they arrive, Rey was in awe of everything. The courtyard was large with trees lining the pathway. Every servant waited to greet the family on their return home. When Rey stepped out of the carriage to took in the palace in all it grandeur. She had never seen so many riches in her whole life as she walked up the ivory stairs. Each servant bowed as she followed behind her new family. Han was called upon to a meeting in the throne room and requested Ben to join him. The gentlemen bid the ladies a farewell and Han hoped that Rey would find her new home to her liking.

Leia showed her around from the royal gardens, the library, and finally her bedroom. A room far more grand than the one she had left behind. It was warm by the fire as Rey took in the massive bed in front of her. There was a beauty vanity made of red and gold with birds painted along the side with a brush and mirror set out for her. When Leia instructed her to open the first drawer, Rey was shocked to find a long gold chain with a pendent of a lion’s face hanging from it.

“This is our family crest,” Leia said as she helped Rey put it on, “You wear this and it shows the court where you belong.”

Within the month Rey was dressed in finer gowns, provided the tutors to learn from and would join the family every evening as Han taught Rey how to play chess. Ben would keep his distance from her the most, however she didn’t mind spying on him in her free time. From her window she would see him each morning on his mount as he rode with such vigor. It was enchanting almost as she watched him hurtle over over walls and ride off into the late afternoons, when she was done with her lessons, she would stroll through the castle grounds with other girls, the Tico sisters, Rose and Paige, and she would see him practicing his sword skill with head of the royal knights, Poe Dameron. He would grunt and groan anytime the knight landed a hit on him and would correct the prince of he was doing anything wrong. The way his body contoured and shifted made Rey pause in awe of him. When he found an opening, he swept Poe from under his feet and held the sword mere inches from his neck. Ben turned, his eyes meeting hers and she was frozen in spot once more. 

“You seem to have an admirer, young Solo,” the knight jested as he dusted himself, approaching the young ladies, “Sir Dameron, m’lady,” and he took Rey’s hand and kissed it like Ben did before. 

She flushed as her eyes met to playful look of the young knight. 

“I look forward to the day I fight for your honor,” he added. 

“Shove it up your ass, you filthy flirt!” Ben called as he handed his sword to his waiting page. 

The knight winked at them before returning to the training. 

Rey felt like she should have a fascination for a man like Ben Solo. It merely felt wrong when she was being treated as a daughter to the king and queen. He was 25 and she was 16. Compared to the ladies of the court, she was still a child lacking in heaving bosoms and wide hips. She had seen the way they all looked at him, like lionesses ready to sink their teeth into his flesh. He was a prize worth winning. When the first snow fell on the ground, it was time to celebrates the young prince’s 26 birthday. Rey was dress in a gown of blue with long sleeves, her hair was down in flowing locks, showing off their natural waves as a small crown was place on her head. The pendent was worn with pride around her neck as she was escorted into the great hall. Music played as guests were seated along the walls. Rey was to take her place next to Leia as Han sat upon the royal throne. Ben had his place on Han’s right side, dressed in dark colors with his princely crown upon his head. Rey would be lying to herself if she didn’t think he was more handsome when he was in his royal clothes. However his face said otherwise. His mouth was in a permanent frown for most of the evening, he only time he may of smiled was when his father toasted to him, but everything else, he stared coldly at his food and only took minor sips of his wine. Soon the court was in a frenzy of merriment as they began to dance. It was then that Ben moved from his seat and towards Rey. 

“Will you dance with me?” he asked as he extended a hand towards her. She perhaps nodded with too much excitement as Leia giggled softly to herself. It was then his largeness became more prominent to her as his hand nearly engulfed hers. She feared making a fool of herself as he guided her into the center of the floor. 

“Relax,” he whispered into her ear before they stood apart to bow and curtsey.

Rey had no idea that Ben was an excellent dancer. It almost seemed like everything he did, he was good at. Fighting, riding, writing, he would one day be king and what would that make her? When he lifted her, it almost took her by surprise, which made him smile. There was a playful glint in his eyes when they met hers. Soon she forgot about the future king part and allowed him to lift her once more, giggling the entire time. By the time the song had ended, Ben was escorting her towards the gardens, the ones where they would often see each other in passing but never really said a word. For the first time, they were alone with each other and Rey had never felt more nervous in her life.

“You know why you’re here, right?” he asked as Rey sat on a stone bench, “There will come a time when you are of age and will have to marry you.”

“Does that displease you that you have to settle with nobody?” Rey asked as she stared down at her hands.

“No,” he simple said as he walked around her, “I see potential in you, Rey, believe it or not. I know I may be cold and distance, but I do wish to watch you flourish and bloom. Soon your body will have the womanly curves that make men weak,” Rey felt his stare linger on her neck maybe a bit too long, “They’ll probably write sonnets about your beauty, perhaps even try to start a war over it,” she turned to face him, her eyes meeting the intensity of his gaze.

“And you?” Rey dared to ask, “Would you do such things for me?”

His hand tuck a loose strand behind her ear, studying every inch of her face.

“You’re still a child.”

“I’m not a child,” she said like a spoiled child and he laughs.

“Rey, your purpose is to be my wife and bear my children. Love hardly has anything to do with such things.”

Rey thought she knew heartbreak when she was abandoned at the abbey, but hearing those words from him seem to have pushed her over the edge. Shoving him out of the way, she ran out of the garden, away from the celebration, down the corridor and up the stairs till she was in the sanctuary of her room. She threw her crown across the room and nearly ripped her dress off of her and the tears flowed. She was foolish. How could she think that a prince would ever look upon her as anything else? He had shown quite distain for her when they first met. He had never shown interest in her. Perhaps the dance was just to please his parents, who tried encouraging him to do anything with her. She fell onto her bed and wept into her pillows. She was a silly girl for believing in such silly fantasies. 

By her seventeenth year, Rey was learning about the world around her. The different countries and how they are governed and the ones that were under the rule of the family Solo. Han was adamant that she new all of the regions, who they traded with and who they were at peace with. Rey enjoyed hearing the stories that Han had to tell about his time at war or his time before he was a king. His time as a scoundrel were intriguing, knowing of his adventures made her long to have one of her own. She explored more of the castle grounds with Paige and Rose. When the summer sun was high, the girls would wonder to a near by clearing. The clearing led to a beautiful pond. They would throw off their dress and swim in the cool water in their underthings. Splashing and laughing all the while, unknown that there was an on looker. The young page boy, Finn, stared as they swam, until his master, the crowned prince, scolded him for doing such things, sending him back to the castle as he was to deal with the young ladies of the court. 

“Out of the water!” he shouted and the two Tico sisters ran out of the water as if it were to set their skin on fire, however, Rey stayed, matching the glare of the prince as he stood at the bank. 

“I said out, now,” he spoke in a deep, authoritative voice. 

When she still refused to move, Ben threw off his sword and entered into the water. Rey screamed and pounded her fist against his chest as he threw her over her shoulder. 

“Put me down! Put me down!” Rey cried as the Tico sisters followed behind him as they made their way to the castle. The servants looked upon in horror and curiosity as the prince carried the newest member of the royal household like a freshly killed boar. He dismissed the Ticos to their quarters as he entered into Rey’s chambers. It was his first time ever being in her private quarters. He threw her down on her bed and she got up to fight him. She threw a fist at his cheek but missed as he pushed her down on the bed. 

“Spoiled brat,” he growled, pinning her wrist above her head, “You think you could do what you want around me and get away with it? I’m not like my mother who’s longed for a daughter all her life or my father who has a soft spot of your pretty eyes.”

Rey stilled when she felt his face inches from her. His legs straddled her waist as their eyes locked in an intense stare. The sheer weight of him was enough to give her pause. Hers drifted around his face. She had known he had a beauty mark, but there were so many that decorated his face as well as freckles like herself. His lips were inches from her, she could feel his hot breath on hers, just mere centimeters from hers. She could feel the goosebumps begin to stir and the hairs on the back of her neck stand. An awakening she had never felt before. Her longing for the handsome prince had only gotten strong as she pressed her thighs closer together to prevent any evidence of it showing. She just needed to lean forward and close the distance. Perhaps then he would see her as the woman she was becoming, that under him was a blooming bosom, the pebbling of her nipples under her shift, and soft curves developing. She couldn’t understand why, but she wished for him to want her. So, she kissed him. It was soft, short and sweet. His lips were so soft as she imagined. He pulled back, he let go of her wrist and jumped from the bed, taken back by this act. His cheeks were flushed as she sat up on her bed. 

“Ben,” She said softly before he left. 

He was trying to avoid her at all cost. Rey knew it. Ben would sulk in the shadows of the castles. If he saw her walking down the hall, he would turn the other way. At dinner, he would avoid her gaze at all cost. Then there was no holding back anymore. He found her in the library, in the evening glow of the candles where she sat in a plush chair. His gaze heated as their eyes met.

“Why?” Ben asked, “I close my eyes and I see you everywhere. Why do you tempt me?”

“Is that not what you want?” Rey asked as she tried to stop herself from trembling.

“I don’t know what I want,” he whispered as his hand graze upon her cheek, “Rey…”

“Don’t fight it,” she answered as she cupped his chin.

And in a moment, his lips captured hers. Rey felt like she was going to melt as she grasped onto his shoulders as he fell to his knees. He would have deepen the kiss more if it weren’t the creaking of the door behind them.

“Rey,” came Rose’s voice as they broke apart.

“I’ll call for you,” he whispered before he ducked behind a shelf. 

He had asked her to see him in his chambers one winter night while the king and queen were away. He wished to look upon his future bride on Christmas Eve as she bared herself full to him. In front of the fire, her robe fell, willing to give him everything. She shiver in anticipation, hoping that what he saw pleased him. He returned the favor, baring himself to her. She took in the expansion of his chest, the molding of his muscles and then the prize of his manhood in a nest of black hair, standing proud for her to see. He had her touch him that night, to feel every part of him as his hand stayed at his side. His eyes were the only thing that touched her. She soon allowed him to explore as they laid on the bear skin rug. His touch was soft as if he was afraid she might break.

“I want to have you,” he said softly as she shivered under him. 

“Then take me,” Rey whispered, “We’re to be husband and wife, take me now.”

“Not yet,” Ben sighed as his eyes drifted lower, “soon…”

By Rey’s eighteenth year, she was spending more night with her hand between her legs in exploration and her fingers trancing her breast. It seemed ever night was a fevered dream about her adopted parents’ son. He would appear in her bed, with a wolfish smirk before capturing her lips. Before she knew it, she would feel something hot and hard penetrating her. Her body shudder as he held her legs apart, bending so her knees met her chest as his hips drove further and further into her. It was mere torture. The amount of sleep she was losing over these dreams was too much. Leia worried over her, fearing that it might have been night terrors that were keeping her awake. However, when Ben’s eyes met hers, he seemed to know. Perhaps in his late night strolls, he might have pass her room and heard a stifling moan from her lips. His heated gaze did not leave hers till she promised Leia that she would try a sleep remedy to calm her nerves.

In a stroll in the gardens in late summer, the young prince dismissed the Tico sisters and took Rey’s hand in his arm.

“Are you well?” he had asked her once the sisters were an earshot away.

“I am.”

“Yet your eyes look heavy from sleep,” he teased, “Ackbar has been known to strike his students who sleep during his lessons.”

“He would never do such a thing to me,” she glared at the prince as he led her to a more private part of the garden, with high hedges. Once safe behind the greenery, his lips took hers. Since her timid kiss a year ago, the two had met in secret, sharing soft whisper until Ben took the chance to kiss her again. Now the kisses were becoming more heated as she raked her fingers through soft locks as his tongue began to explore her mouth.

“More,” she whispered as he laid her on the ground. She could feel his want growing hard against her, “Please Ben.”

“Soon,” he groaned as his hips lightly ground against her core, “You’ll be mine soon.”

She bit the back of her hand as he lift her dress to expose her virginal private to him. He stared in awe at the beautiful folds with tuffs of hair at the top. His fingers traced along the glistening flowers as Rey shuddered. His thumb rested on the small bud that were filled with nerves making Rey bite into the back of hand. He started with small circles before he trace her entrance with his finger. He groped himself through his trousers before pulling himself out and started to stroke him in front of her. He pushed her dress up higher to expose her stomach.

“Ben,” she gasp, “please…”

The tip of his penis grazed her wet folds as he let out a groan.

“This is all for me,” he sighed, “My parents found you for me. To pleasure me, to bare my children, to rule by my side.”

“Yes,” she gasp, “all for you. Please… I can’t anymore.”

He came on her stomach and began to rub his spent into her skin before placing his mouth on her sex. Rey couldn’t hold back anymore and cried out.

They were married after the first fall of the snow. Rey wore white as brides do with a veil that was nearly the length of her body. It was a union that his parents were happy for and that the people seemed to rejoice in. Rey shook with anticipation as the celebration happened around them. Her husband filled her cup with wine to calm her nerves.

“Soon everything will be as it should,” he whispered in her ear as his hand laid on her thigh.

She played with the lion pendant around her neck as her heart raced.

“You look more beautiful than the first time I saw you,” he continued, “I am pleased to have such a lovely bride and our children will be just as beautiful as you.”

“You wish to have me pregnant this year,” she jested.

“Better now than a year from now,” he said before kissing her softly.

Ben was gentle. He did not rush her in any way, merely exploring her body like it was the first time he had seen it. He whispered his admiration for her beauty in every part of her, enjoying the reaction her body gave him just from his breath. He kissed each of her breast before suckling on a teat like a newborn. Her fingers thread through his thick raven locks as she. Coo encouragements to him. She never wanted him to stop. Her lust for him only grew stronger with every passing moment they lay naked with each other. Sitting back on his hunches, Ben angled Rey’s hips just so before he entered her, bringing her into the next stage of her womanhood. Her body stiffened at the first penetration. He held her, cradle her and kissed her to stifle her cries.

“You’re doing so well,” Ben whispered, “soon you’ll be filled with my seed. Soon you’ll feel my love.”

“Ben,” she sighed.

He began to move as Rey dug her nails into his shoulders. This must have been what heaven felt like. This joining of man and wife had been sacred for many years. Soon there will be proof of this union, their sheet hung in the hall for the world to see that he was her first and only. Then her belly will swell with his son and he will share that pride with everyone. His grunts filled her ear as she felt herself ascending to a new high. Tears fill her eyes as he continued to speak about her beauty and how he prides himself to have her. She felt his finger on her little bud again, making her sing as he toes began to curl and her nerves begin to spark. Her lips uttered his name over and over again like a prayer as her body began to tighten. Soon it was all released. He filled her with a warmth that she had never felt before. His lips were on hers, peppering her as he rolled over and pulled her on top. 

“You’re amazing,” Ben sighed as Rey giggled. 

“I had feared what this would be like,” she admitted, “I had heard stories for the nuns that this would be a nightmare.”

“Never, my sweet,” he said as he kissed her over and over, “you’ll be loved by your king more than anyone will.”

“You love me?” Rey repeated softly. 

“More than anything else I could...”

And for once, Rey felt satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot. Peace, love and Reylo.


End file.
